Must Love Dogs
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Callie G!P One fateful afternoon in a dog park can't lead to the rest of your life? Can it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was a request, mixed kind of with 101 Dalmations - the live action one, and will probably be five to six chapters. **

This was a bad idea.

Like… monumentally bad idea.

It had been a good idea, most of the animals she walked and checked on during the day were kind and gentle creatures who listened.

But then she met Jax who was pure evil incarnate.

Arizona knew that he was a good boy, knew that he was stupid smart and played these little games because he was bored, knew that his goofy grin and the way his tongue always hung out of the side of his mouth was simply a mask for how truly evil this dog was… but still, he was a good boy.

Maybe.

"Jax!" She yelled out of breath, running full tilt after the border collie who was as smart as she was, chasing the beast through the field of the off leash dog park, Jax's leash trailing behind her like a downed kit as people laughed at her.

"Jax, I swear to Odin I'll…" she yelled some more, trailing off because she wouldn't do anything. Because he always did this after their forty five minutes in the park. Ran off for just five more minutes of freedom before he went back home.

She wondered if his owners knew what kind of evil mastermind he was?

"Come back Jax!" Now she was just begging. And that was just sad.

Finally spotting him, his entire body wriggling and vibrating with the glee of freedom, he was jumping light circles around a woman whose own dog look slightly overwhelmed.

Stepping closer her breath was stolen for an entirely different reason than her sprint as she caught sight of the woman.

Dr. Callie Torres, one of her old professors. Not that Callie was old, heavens no, she was gorgeous and breathtaking and so beautiful and so smart that Arizona almost had to retake advanced biochem because of how distracted Callie made her. The way that her body moved was like math - sensual and ethereal, always just a bit of not quite understanding the process but knowing that it was elegant and right.

And thankfully she'd managed to pass - probably because every time she'd sat down to study she'd indulge herself in inappropriate fantasies of the professor/student relationship that sometimes involved the lecture hall or sometimes the professors locked office door or…

Nope. Arizona would not allow her crush on her hot, her very hot hot professor to rule her life anymore. That was a year ago now. She was a twenty seven year old woman… a senior in college… she would not fall into teenage romance just because she…

No! Goddammit Robbins. Head out of your professors legs.

"Ms. Robbins?" Her Dr. Torres asked, perfectly sculpted eyebrow quirked in surprise.

Okay… so maybe a little teenage romance fantasy would still be allowed.

"Professor Torres," she nodded, feeling her cheeks blush with a rush of arousal. Because this wasn't the same Dr. Torres she was used to.

All dressed up professionally and with severely chaste shirts that covered ample cleavage and skirts or pants that made her ass look as delicious and sinful as chocolate cake and she just wanted to… she just wanted.

But now?

Odin take me to Valhalla because I must have died, dressed down Dr. Callie Torres was … well she just was.

A tight and faded henley that scooped low enough to reveal the tops of those breasts and Arizona was sure her face was designed to fit right fucking there, and sweat pants that were loose but hugged that ass and those thighs and those calves and…

She's gone off the rails now, Arizona has.

And stepping closer she was able to get a whiff of the scent of Dr. Torres and dressed down she smelled exactly the same as she had in class, so distracting that Arizona had to abandon her front row chair for a second row one, enough space to remove the overwhelming need for her to lean forward and press her nose into that neck and just breathe it in but not enough space to hinder her learning any further.

It was a tough balance.

Gripping Jax's harness, her fingers brushed against the hold Dr. Torres has on the dog and Arizona could swear that her entire body convulsed violently and her fingers jerked away as his leash was in place.

And then her evil mastermind of a charge span in one circle, a complete three hundred and sixty degrees, before he zipped between Dr. Torres' dog (who was apparently docile and well behaved) and their legs and somehow in the span of zero point three seconds managed to tangle the four of them, pressing Arizona tightly to Dr. Torres' front and sending the two of them crashing to the ground.

The fleeting laughter floating towards them in the wind was surely mocking her.

As was the universe. And Jax. Because she landed onto of Dr. Torres, one of those strong thighs between her legs, their chests and breasts squashed tightly together and her ultimate teenage romance fantasy of just pressing her nose into her professor's neck had come true and she had been right. Smelling the woman from the source was overwhelmingly arousing and if she just ground her hips down, even just a little bit… she wouldn't… but if she did.

"You stupid stupid dog," she whispered into Dr. Torres' shoulder, her lips brushing the nape of her neck, and she swore the body believed shivered and her hips wiggled a little bit, the hard press of keys or a phone or something pressing into her hip and the teasing pressure of the thigh between her legs almost doing it for her.

"Ms. Robbins?" Dr. Torres said again, her voice sounding deeper and more husky and as pained as Arizona felt. And god… what would it be like to hear it in other situations… like not in public but in this position and with less clothes… _no Robbins!_ "We should…"

What?

What should they do?

She wondered as the hips below her squirmed again, and Arizona moaned, full on moaned as Dr. Torres continued.

"We should get up."

Not quite what Arizona wanted to hear, but Dr. Callie Torres wasn't wrong.

*8*

_Ms. Robbins,_

_Please come see me in my office at your earliest convenience._

_Dr. Torres_

The email was nefarious in it intentions, Arizona was sure of it.

Why, she wanted to know, after their brief meeting on a sunny Sunday afternoon with mishap and maddening arousal, had Dr. Torres asked her to come to her office?

Sure… the last twenty five days had seen her sexual fantasies ramp up and return in full force, her dreams (her wet dreams) once again staring one scholastic goddess with sandy and carmalized skin and eyes darker than the coffee she lived on, who had hair that was just so fucking black that Arizona didn't quite understand it… and she'd realized, upon waking up in the middle of the night painfully aroused and wanting, no needing to relieve some of the pressure (and she had, she had multiple time - distinctly and painstakingly **not** thinking about the scholastic goddess, but doing nothing to make it any less… tempting to do so) that it wasn't a phone or keys pressing into her hip.

It was… well it was Dr. Torres.

And that had both helped and hindered her self pleasure, but it hadn't stopped her mind from forming visuals of the two of them… just changed the positions a little bit…

Like…

No!

Not like anything.

Bad Robbins.

Heaving a sigh and shifting her feet just a little to ease the uncomfortable wetness between her legs, she lifted her hand and knocked on the slightly ajar door, that voice, that sultry and smokey and just… that voice that haunted her mind called out, "Come in," and she wanted to hear it in another context.

She was honestly a little pathetic for this crush.

"Ah Ms. Robbins, thank you for coming," and as Dr. Callie Torres stood Arizona's eyes were drawn downward to hips and to the juncture of legs where she knew, _she knew - even if she didn't actually know, she knew _… she shouldn't be ogling, so she snapped her eyes back up and was at least a little bit glad that Dr. Torres had the same faint blush she had.

"Yeah, uh-huh," she muttered. So smooth and poised, was Arizona Robbins.

"Is your dog intact?" Dr. Torres asked.

"Huh?" She said, confusion filling her, "What? I don't have a dog?"

"You don't?" Dr. Torres replied, confusion now filling her face.

"No," Arizona shaking her head.

"Then… the dog you were with… when we…" when they almost dry humped each other to completion?

"Oh!" She got it now. "Jax! No, he's not my dog. I walk him on Sunday's because his owners go out of town."

And even though he was an evil mastermind of a dog, and also a well behaved and well mannered boy, she continued to walk him - even if she avoided that dog park for the last few weeks, opting to take him across town and away from that place where she'd…

Embarrassed herself. Grinding on her hot hot _hot_ professors thigh.

"Oh. Is he intact then?" Dr. Torres asked.

"Yeah, he's a show dog and he's only three, and really you should wait until they're full grown because premature neuter, while good for population control is not completely healthy for show dogs." She rambled.

"Ah, okay then." Dr. Callie Torres said. Callie was a perfect name for this perfect woman. "Well Rosie is pregnant."

Who the fuck was Rosie?

"Huh?" She asked, a little distractedly.

"Rosie? My dog?" Oh. In her defence, they hadn't stopped to chat after they disentangled themselves from each other and Jax's leash because… well for many reasons, but just because Arizona knew she'd do something seriously stupid like ask her old professor out on a date if she hung around.

"Oh." She offered lamely.

"Yeah, do you think you could tell Jax's owners and pass on my information?" Dr. Callie Torres asked, holding out a small business card towards.

Tentatively, and with great care not to accidentally brush their fingers together again, Arizona gingerly took the card and placed it in her pocket.

"Yeah." She said, taking a step back because she could smell the woman. Smell her and remember how soft the skin beneath her lips had been after Jax, the father to be, had trapped them together, and remember how overwhelming it had been when her nose was pressed right there.

And Arizona was pretty sure her cheeks were on fire.

"Thank you Ms. Robbins," Dr. Callie Torres said.

And Arizona left and ran away as soon as she deemed she was far enough away to not be caught running away from the problems her evil beast of a charge had caused her.

He was definitely not getting that second treat this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving to my American Breathren. **

Callie Torres knew that having a crush on one of her former students was a bad idea. It had been a bad idea when she had a crush on the woman when she'd been her actual student, and even worse, distracting.

Distracting in the worst best kind of way.

Arizona Robbins was smart and attentive and participated in class and that was all besides the fact that she was probably the most gorgeous woman Callie had ever seen. Her inquisitive mind and the sharp wit she was able to notice in class got to help her learn and grow.

And really, because she was a professor at this school she had access to the students personnel files and she knew things about the blonde who'd distracted her for two semesters.

The most important thing she knew?

Was that she was not, at the time she taught Arizona, a 29 year old woman having inappropriate thoughts and feelings about a 19 year old sophomore. No, she was having entirely age appropriate, if not power dynamics appropriate feelings and thoughts about a 25 year old army veteran.

So while still wholly and completely inappropriate… it was not quite nearly as bad as it could be.

Especially now that her dog was pregnant and one tense and angry text exchange with Jax's owner later she was apparently going to be handling this alone. Which really was fine, the owners washed their hands of the whole situation and even blamed her and Arizona and Jax and Rosie and basically everyone but themselves, so in about two months she was about to be a grandma to some puppies.

Even though it wasn't a good time.

She was currently, technically, only an associate professor right now. Subject to more scrutiny and closer looks at her conduct (hence why her inappropriate crush and infatuation on a student was a bad thing) and there was an open position for a full tenure track professor that she had already applied for. Thankfully Rosie was due right around finals and all she'd have to do is grade exams.

But setting all of that aside… all she could think about other wise was Arizona Robbins.

Those blue eyes and those dimples and that wavy blonde hair… she was perfection.

And when they'd crashed to the ground and the blonde had landed on top of her, her dick had sprung almost instantly to life. Despite her blush, all the blood rush from her toes and her directly to her cock. Thank god she was a grown ass woman and was able to will it to not harden as quickly as it usually did.

And Callie was nothing if she was not an honest person, and she would honestly and freely admit that when Arizona had first ground down onto her thigh, she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as a hip came into harder contact with her now rapidly (curse her self control) dick and it was almost a lost cause as she wanted to reach for strong and slim hips and help Arizona into harder and better contact.

But then she remembered, for the third time since they'd landed in that position, that she was a grown up and shouldn't be grinding with anyone in public, much less her student. Or a student.

Today was not the day for such musings anyway. It was another beautiful and sunny Sunday afternoon. She was at the park with a sleepy Rosie. She'd chosen a golden retriever because of their laidback ness and now that her dog was pregnant she was even more laid back. Just resting in the shade under the bench she sat on while she read, both of them engrossed in the sound of playing animals and children.

Jax's owners were correct, Rosie should have been spayed so this situation was partially her fault - especially since she'd lost sight of her dog for almost twenty minutes, but she knew that. But as Arizona said, spaying or neutering a dog before they were fully grown was not optimal for dogs, not just show dogs but all dogs, and her appointment with Rosie had been coming… just not yet.

But at least she was dealing with it.

"Jax!" A voice yelled across the expanse of the dog park and Callie couldn't help but chuckle.

Lowering her book Callie looked around for the source of the voice and was surprised to see blonde and border collie both running full speed towards them. Even Rosie lifted her head and wagged her tail excitedly at the sight of them.

"Jax, you mangy mutt, come back!" And Callie could only smile wider at the wild sight of overactive border collie sliding to a stop just inches from her legs, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and tail wagging furiously fast.

And in a turn she hadn't expected the dog laid down flat against the ground, his ears perked slightly and tail going a mile a minute and gently inched his way between her legs to lay quietly beside Rosie who also lay quietly, their tails moving in sync.

"Why must you torture me in this manner dog?" Arizona and Callie couldn't help but laugh. Laugh and admire the woman before her. "I'm sorry Dr. Torres," Arizona finished, standing several feet away from her, blues trained anywhere but her.

"Ms. Robbins, please," she said, sneaking a peak at the object of her affections, the light flush of her chest and neck, wild blonde hair falling out of a loose ponytail. "You can call me Callie. We're not on campus."

"Umm… yeah," Arizona sighed, her eyes shut tight. "No, Dr. Torres is fine with me. Yeah."

And Callie laughed again.

It appeared her feelings weren't one sided. Which would have been awkward and uncomfortable, and not that it wasn't kind of knowing that they were reciprocated, but an unrequited crush was never a good look.

"Ms. Robbins," she said, then smiled when those blue eyes connected with hers again, "Arizona, please, call me Callie."

With a sigh, Arizona had flipped herself down on the bench, the two dogs between them and finally, _finally_, looked at her.

"Dr. Torres," she began, and Callie could only stare mesmerized as the blonde shook her head a little, already loose and wild curls swaying with the motion. "Callie. I mean… it's pretty obvious that I have a massive crush on you. You'd have to be an idiot to not see it, and you're not an idiot."

Apparently she was, Callie mused, because she hadn't seen it. She suspected it, but hadn't fully known it until it was laid out in front of her like that, bold as brass.

And for some reason, she knew what it was, her heart started beating a little faster.

"And if I call you Callie… well who knows what would happen next."

Callie just nodded at that. Because really… nothing could happen. Arizona was a student and she was a professor… it wasn't technically allowed.

Although…

Arizona would be graduating soon…

And while she was a student, she wasn't one of Callie's current students… so technically…

She should stop relying on technicalities.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Callie finally asked.

*8*

As shocked as Callie was that she'd offered to have Arizona over for lunch, she was even more shocked when Arizona agreed.

Though, in defence of Arizona, it was really Jax and Rosie who made the choice for them. They were both in Rosie's bed, Rosie sleeping on her side and Jax on his back with all four paws up in the air, and his head resting against Rosie's. It was kind of gross.

But also sweet.

But mostly gross that her dog got a partner before she did.

And now her and Arizona were sitting at her kitchen table, lunch having long since been finished and the two of them having a late afternoon beer and chatter filling the time without the awkwardness or uncomfortableness of silence or lag in conversation happening.

"Why the army?" She asked.

"Didn't really have much else to do," Arizona said simply.

Which Callie found strange. She was a smart woman and kind, Callie felt she had potential.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents died when I was in high school and my brother died just after I graduated, you know there wasn't anything else to do," the way that Arizona said it so matter of factly, like it wasn't a big deal that she was all alone in the world. "So, you know, join up and serve for five years and then get you G.I. Bill and go to college." Arizona shrugged. And they both took a sip of their beer, their eyes locked on each other's.

"So you're out?" Callie asked, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the label of her beer bottle, her left leg stretching out and lightly brushing Arizona's. both of the blushes, but neither of them pulling away from the soft contact.

"Eh, kind of." Arizona started and took another breath. "That was the plan at least. I joined and trained as a medic, but my C.O., a doctor by the name of Richard Webber, took an interest in my education. Technically I'm a trained Paramedic, but through educational programs I started helping he in surgery in the desert. He pulled some strings for me and the army's paying for my BSc and then med school, if I get in, and I go back for a ten year commitment."

"Wow," Callie breathed. That was a lot of planning. "Why ten years?"

"Well, Dr. Webber thinks I'd be a good surgeon, so four years under him and then six more wherever they need me. I'll be almost 42 when I'm done."

Callie sighed, and then smiled at her lunch date. They were still sitting with their legs touching, and when Arizona returned the smile, her eyes lit up softly and only one of those magical dimples popped, but it still had the power to steal her breath and melt her heart a little.

But she needed to change the subject, or start talking again because the longer she sat looking at Arizona the longer she was staring at those lips and the more she wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked, if they tasted like beer or like Arizona or both… she wanted so many things.

"Have you applied for medical school? Taken the MCAT?" _Do you want to kiss me? Do you want me to kiss you? Can there be kissing involved?_

"Yeah, I got 518, and I have an interview at UCLA in a couple weeks. I interviewed at Johns Hopkins last month, and Dr. Webber got me an interview at Harvard, but since it's a favour for an alum and decorated army Captain, it's a little late."

"Wow." Callie was sounding like a broken record now.

And for some reason, she wanted Arizona to stay here, in LA… but they've really only had one lunch.

"Callie?" Arizona asked, and her eyes snapped towards the blonde, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shy and darkened a bit.

"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly, slowly running her toes across the top of Arizona's foot, both of them shuddering at the contact and her fingers tearing the beer label to shreds.

"Am I allowed to take you on a date?" The blonde asked, her face slowly inching closer, tendrils if blonde hair falling recklessly sexy across her shoulder and swaying softly.

"Huh?" She asked. Why wouldn't she be allowed to do that?

"Because you're a professor and I'm a student?"

Oh right.

That.

"I mean…" Callie started, already thinking of texting to ask for a meeting with her department head.

But then Arizona was a hair's breadth away and the only thing on her mind was how sweet Arizona smelled, how hot her breath was on her lips, how pliant and demanding and soft and gentle those lips looked and then her mind was blank as she closed the distance.

They were as soft as they looked.

And when she swiped her tongue against beer tasting lips, she moaned as the mouth underneath hers opened and Arizona's tongue swiped at hers, deepening the kiss almost instantly.

Fuck it. She wanted this. And so did Arizona. If she had to wait two more months she might die, but she'd say yes to a date, if Arizona asked, and then she'd go to her department head.

Because kissing Arizona Robbins was rocking her world.


	3. Chapter 3

What Arizona had hoped would be a wonderful date two weeks ago had turned into a comedy of errors that seemed destined to keep her away from Calliope.

Except for that one little tidbit of information coming out. That her Dr. Torres. Her Dr. Callie Torres, was in fact naked Calliope.

Calliope.

God, she sighed breathlessly just thinking about it, it was a perfect name. Especially for her Calliope. It just made perfect sense.

And once, when she was having a delectable dream about the woman, it made a perfect tattoo on her ribcage. Because she was now allowed to allow herself to have those steamy and sexy and oh-so satisfyingly unsatisfying dreams and fantasies of hot hot _hot _Dr. Calliope Torres.

And the reason she was allowed to have those dreams and how she knew that it was actually Calliope and not Callie is because three days after the scholastic goddess agreed to go on a date with her and three days after they'd played footsie and kissed like it was more important than breathing, she'd been called to the office of Chemistry Department Head, Dr. Addison Montgomery.

Like… actually called… on the phone. It was 2019 for crying out loud, who called people anymore?

So she'd gone and was surprised to find Callie and Dr. Montgomery in a whispered conversation about her.

They'd been told that they could embark on a relationship but Arizona's current professors were to be informed. Which was slightly less embarrassing than the way Callie had rambled about being tangled in the dog park and then lunch and then the kissing, and the making out, and having to listen to Callie ramble with extreme detail while she watched Dr. Montgomery blush like a wildfire was almost worth dying over.

But Addison had dismissed her after expressing caution about affection on campus and telling people and all those things.

And then she'd been handed a piece of paper to sign about discretion and what not and her name was there typed and awaiting a signature by "Dr. Calliope Torres, Associate Professor" and everything had suddenly been worthwhile.

And then the shit hit the fan.

One of her term projects had a mid semester deadline coming up and she'd discovered that her partner had done none of the work she'd promised to. So Arizona had stayed awake (and away from Calliope) for almost two whole days to finish it, by herself, and have a meeting with the professor to get it done.

Then Harvard Medical School called and asked if she could possibility, in any way get to Boston four weeks sooner than planned. She'd arranged a flight and booked an air b'n'b and managed to land in Boston with an hour to spare.

Then Calliope had something come up and now here they were, two weeks after they'd agreed to go on a date, and she was exhausted and had midterms coming up and she'd had to cancel again, but not before stopping by Callie's house to visit Rosie and bring a present by for the pregnant dog.

Really they all knew, even Rosie, that Arizona just wanted another chance to see Calliope and maybe get to hug her and definitely get another chance to kiss her.

It was all about the kissing.

But also a little bit about seeing Rosie.

So she stood outside Callie's house with a bag of high quality dog food and a couple stuffed toys for her favourite girl dog, waiting until the woman she had a massive crush on to open the door.

"Arizona?" The object of her affections asked, perfectly sculpted brow once again quirked in surprise. God it was sexy how adorable this woman was, and all Arizona could do was sigh and take her eyes up and down the woman.

"Can I come in?" She asked, taking note of the fact that Callie too was not so subtly checking her out. She could feel the radiated heat of brown eyes moving slowly up and down her body, could feel the way their movement lingered on her breasts and arms, couldn't contain the hitch in her throat as her own eyes took in the slight bulge at Callie's hips.

She still didn't really know… if what she thought was there was there. But the ghost of a memory of something large and hard pressing into her hip was flashing neon through her mind…

Arizona really wanted to know.

"Yeah! Of course, come in." Callie said stepping aside and allowing her to pass. Close enough that if Arizona took a deep breath, which she did, she could inhale the woman and she felt like her lungs were on fire with Calliope.

"Thanks." She breezed past, and deposited the bag of food in the kitchen and went quickly to Rosie, leaving Callie behind because if she stopped and smelled her again, well she'd probably never leave, and she had to study.

And not study the naked body of one Dr. Calliope Torres because there wouldn't be any appropriate way she could describe any revelation she felt learned about the body.

Plus… discretion and all that.

"Was I expecting you?" Callie finally asked, and Arizona looked over her shoulder at the woman, she was so so fully delicious as she stood there all relaxed and calm leaning against the wall that Arizona's resolve to not stay was starting to wane.

"No," she felt herself admit reluctantly. "I need to cancel Sunday and I didn't want to do it over text." She sighed a little bit, wanting to get the whole truth out, but struggling not to sound too clingy to a woman she'd so far only shared one kiss with.

Mind blowing as it was.

"And I wanted to see you."

And her heart melted just a little bit more when Callie's shoulders softened, that breathtaking smile forming fully on the softest lips she'd ever kissed and reaching brown eyes she was sure she could stare into forever.

"We can have dinner right now?" Callie offered quickly, pulling Arizona's own smile from where she'd hidden it in her attempt to seem cool and suave.

"I'd like that."

*8*

Arizona was waking slowly, the sun shining softly through barely open curtains and she wasn't entirely sure where she was.

She wasn't used to this slow waking. Years in a medic tent in a war had her used to waking and going, but she'd never woken like this.

Warm and comfortable and held snuggly in an embrace.

Oh.

She knew where she was now.

They'd had dinner, which had turned into conversation over a glass of wine on Callie's couch in front of a fireplace and she distinctly remembered her exhaustion overtaking her as she rested her head against Callie's shoulder. Then however long it was later and the sun had gone down and Rosie was snoring softly in her basket she'd been awoken and led to Callie's bed.

And there she was. More well rested than she'd been since before her parents died and warmer than she'd ever recalled waking up before.

And now she knew for certain that Calliope had a penis because she could tell it was hard and warm as it pressed fully against her ass cheek.

Arizona wasn't naive, she'd used strap-ons before, so she knew what the length and girth of it felt like against her body.

But this was different.

In the best way possible.

And when she moved her ass against it, softly with the barest hint of movement she could swear it throbbed slightly as Callie's arm tightened around her waist, pulling her entire body closer to the dichotomous hardness of an erect cock and the pillowy breasts at her back, Callie's breathless moan puffing hot hair against her neck.

And she was wanting.

And wet.

But she had a three date rule. And they'd barely gone on one date unless you counted their impromptu dinner as a date - which she didn't.

Then warm fingers sleepily found their way under her shirt (which was not actually her shirt) and splayed tensely against her stomach, her abs tightening as her arousal continued to grow and pound and flow from her.

"Calliope?" She whispered, pushing her ass against that cock again, fingernails now digging into her stomach lightly, a groan tearing itself from her throat and her panties now ruined.

It wasn't actually that difficult to roll herself in Callie's arm, those fingers dragging across her stomach and slipping to her lower back, still gripping her skin tightly. And it still wasn't difficult to tangle their legs together to bring that hot and throbbing cock to her centre and grind herself on it just a little bit.

Fuck her three date rule.

She pressed a hard open mouth kissed to Callie's chin and brought her hands up to not so gently shake her bed partner's shoulders. She wanted - no needed to be fucked, and she wanted Callie to be awake when they did.

"Calliope," she begged, "Baby wake up."

"Hmm," Callie hummed, and Arizona swore she swooned a little bit at the husky and rough tumble of sleepy Callie.

"Wake up." She demanded again.

And this time brown eyes fluttered open and she was rewarded with a lazy sleepy smile.

But she had no patience to experience morning Callie. She knew she might regret missing out on this in the future, but still… she had other pressing matters.

Like pressing her drenched core against Callie's dick again to get her point across.

Which it seemed to have worked because brown eyes cleared instantly then clouding confusion and then darkening with arousal as Callie's fingers slipped beneath the elastic of her panties and those fingers dig into her ass with purpose and Arizona knew that Callie was awake.

Without a second's hesitation she crashed her lips to Callie's and her kiss was almost instantly returned, there wasn't a build up to passion, it was there from the first touch. A spark that sent Arizona's entire body on fire.

Grasping the hem of the shirt Callie wore, Arizona made her intention to remove it clear and was mad at herself for forcing Callie to break their kiss to remove it.

But then she was soothed because those breasts, boobs and nipples and cleavage that she'd only dreamed about were revealed to her and she probably drooled a little bit.

As Callie moved in to kiss her again Arizona's hands moved to her own shirt so that they wouldn't have to break to remove any more clothing. And it seemed that Callie had a similar idea because her hands moved to Arizona's panties to pull them and then her own boxer's were discarded and then it was just the two of them.

Naked.

On Calliope's bed.

And all Arizona could look at was Callie's cock. It was hard, so hard. And big.

"I…" Callie began, "Have you…"

Arizona felt her head nodding as her eyes remained trained on the most beautiful penis she'd ever seen. And she'd seen some. Never in this context, but medic training and just general army shenanigans… she's seen penis' before. Or was it peni? What's was the plural of penis?

"Yes," she breathed, her hand reaching up to touch it. And when she did, when she brushed just her fingertips across the hard and hot and slightly pulsing flesh, she moaned. And so did Callie.

"God…" she breathed again, this time wrapping her fingers around it and when she started stroking Callie, the brunette's hips bucked once, pumping the cock in her hand and causing a rush of arousal to flood for her pussy. "God Calliope, you're so big. Strap-ons are smaller, so big."

"Zoey," and Arizona felt her breath hitch at the nickname. "If you don't stop I'm gonna cum in your hand."

Which Arizona could admit she found intriguing, but filed that away for later.

She wanted to feel that inside her.

So she stopped.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked, looking up into hopeful and arousal darkened brown eyes.

Instead of a nod or verbal response, all Arizona got was Callie leaving her body, and reaching for her night stand.

But then she was back hovering over Arizona, one hand stroking herself and the other tearing the foil packet open with teeth and skill, and Arizona could only stare in deeply erotic fascination as Callie rolled the latex down her shaft and then shift her body closer.

"Go slow?" Arizona asked, hitching her legs up and around Callie's waist and wrapping her arms around tan shoulders, and bringing their breasts into rough contact, the feel of Callie's erect nipples rubbing against her own causing more arousal to flood from her.

"Yeah Zoey," Callie breathed, and Arizona could only moan when the head of Callie's cock pushed lightly into her entrance. "Tell me if it's too much."

"Mmmhmmm," Arizona moaned, digging her fingernails into Callie's back and pressing her nose and mouth against the nape of her shoulder, the scent of the woman filling her lungs with calm.

Callie was huge. Every thrust was short and slow, Callie inching herself into Arizona with an agonizingly gentle slowness, but she appreciated the care Arizona was taking.

Because every push of Callie's hips was lighting fires and stimulating muscles that hadn't been so thoroughly excited. It didn't hurt, far from it, but the sensations accosting her were overwhelming her with pleasure and she was sure that she was going to come any second.

"God, Zoey, you're so tight." Callie husked into her ear. "Am I hurting you?"

"No baby," Arizona rasped. "You feel good."

And then Callie pressed a light touch against her clit and of their own volition her hips jumped and Callie groaned deeply and moaned, "Fuck, Zoey, you're amazing. I'm … god, are you okay?"

And Arizona could only nod, the full press of Callie's cock in her sending shocks of arousal and and and pleasure she hadn't known her body was capable of, the way she was stretched tight around Callie and wrapped around her entire body, everything in her surrounded by Callie.

"Keep going," she asked, rolling her own hips against Callie, the motion slipping Callie out and then pushing back in and stars erupted in her eyes from that gentle motion.

And when Callie moved for the first time, she moaned again, matching Callie's as they moved together.

However long it was later, the waves of pleasure creating over her drawing her higher and higher as Callie continued to move into and out of her, their hips meeting with force at every thrust.

"Calliope… I'm gonna come," she moaned, her lips moving against Callie's shoulder as she kept ducking her. "God, just like that."

And then she was coming, her muscles pulsating wildly around the cock moving slowly and then Callie thrust once - and then twice more, and she came with a grunt, collapsing on her as they both tried in vain to catch their breath.

"Fuck me, that was good."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to beautiful and sunny Los Angeles,"_ the captain said over the P.A. System and Callie lot loose a sigh, she hated flying.

She especially hated flying when it was because she was required to go to a conference halfway across the country to showcase her research which Addison had described as "up and coming" and "game changing" and "shut up Callie, you're going," which all of it meant really nothing to her, but it was technically part of her job.

She most especially hated flying when Arizona had finals and was supposed to be studying for them but as Rosie was so near to her due date someone had to stay with her, and Callie had said she'd pay someone to do it, but Arizona offered and then forcefully suggested that she would be okay with it and would stay in her house with her pregnant dog and she could study while watching Rosie… and Callie had given in.

Because she trusted Arizona to take care of her dog and her dog's puppies, she was a trained army medic after all, but mostly it was because Arizona had said she'd be here when Callie got back. And it was that, the idea that there would be someone in her house when she got back.

Usually she'd leave Rosie at a kennel, or with Addison, or a different friend, but when Arizona said she'd do it and like it and be there, well Callie's heart filled with… well something that looked a lot like a four letter word that started with the letter "L" and she didn't say anything of the sort.

They'd only really been doing this, doing "them" for the six weeks since she'd woken up with Arizona in her arms after their impromptu dinner and even more impromptu sleepover. She honestly hadn't meant for the sex, the mind blowing and perfect and oh so satisfying sex, to happen. When Arizona had fallen asleep on her shoulder mid conversation she knew that she should probably send the blonde home, but when she'd awoken her to do just that, the radiant and sleepy smile she was graced with stopped the words dead cold in her throat and she offered her bed instead.

And really, she didn't even foresee it happening, really. She knew it would be a struggle to sleep next to the woman she'd woken up hard over countless times, the woman she'd touched herself to even more times in the very bed they were laying in, but when Arizona shrugged out of her clothes with no shame, stripping down to only her adorable butterfly speckled panties before taking the shirt Callie had offered her, and then unceremoniously flopped into her bed and was asleep within seconds… well it was domestic in a way that forced blood from everywhere in her body to her heart and to her dick.

And then… the sex.

Which, heaven and earth could have moved entirely while it was happening, and she wouldn't have even noticed when she was inside Arizona, and had the smaller woman wrapped around her so tightly as they fucked.

It was probably the best morning she'd had in her entire life.

And it hadn't happened again.

Oh, more sex had happened, but not a morning like that.

Callie guessed it's because she forgot what being an undergrad was like. She'd blown through hers with no friends and no social life because she'd decided that taking six classes a semester and doing summer school was more important and graduated early. And did her master's in one year rather than the standard two, and completed her PhD rather quickly and became a professor.

But even with her accelerated course of study, she forgot what it meant to need to maintain your high GPA.

So their date nights in the last six weeks had consisted of her marking or researching while Arizona sat at her kitchen table, her books and meticulously organized notes and Flashcards spread about her as they worked in silence.

Usually Callie would make dinner for them and they'd eat and converse and then each go back to their studying or research, and then fall into her bed together.

They went from having a crush on each other to domestic bliss in two seconds flat, but Callie didn't mind. It wasn't like Arizona spent all of her nights at Callie's house.

And they hadn't really had a conversation about who they were to each other yet.

There was a timebomb waiting to explode over their heads, just waiting to see where Arizona would go to med school. She'd heard from Hopkins and got it, and Harvard had basically told the blonde that she was a shoe in, interviewing was a formality because they had to tick all the boxes. But nary a peep from UCLA.

Which was… disconcerting.

Because Callie also knew that if this thing were to suddenly become labelled that she was looking at being an army wife. Or girlfriend… or whatever they decided to call themselves if they continued doing this, she was looking at long stretches of time where Arizona wasn't here.

The general plan had been talked about. For the next four years eight months of her time would be spent in school and the other four in Germany training over summers with her C.O. and general fitness and whatever else army training. And then her ten year commitment would begin and she'd be deployed.

It was… slightly ridiculous that Callie was resentful of the American Armed Forces for taking Arizona away from her… and she recognized those feelings in herself, even if she would never voice them.

But realistically… there was a time limit on them right now.

With a sigh, Callie quietly unlocked her front door and was met with the sound of silence broken only by teeny tiny whines from her living room, and the soft and intermittent snores coming from Arizona.

Depositing her bags by the door she walked into the living room and had her breath stolen. Arizona was asleep on the floor, lying on her stomach with one of hands outstretched into the pen where Rosie was also asleep with a jumble of fresh puppies.

There were seven puppies total, six of who were asleep next to their mom, but one of which had its bum resting against Arizona's fingers with his nose pointed towards its momma.

Kneeling beside the blonde, she moved her fingers to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear and bent to kiss her forehead. Though she'd tried to keep her motions gentle, it was enough to wake Arizona, and slowly blue eyes fluttered open and focused sharply on her, the fingers resting against the puppy flexed and blues moved quickly to the puppy as she got up quickly to inspect it.

"Hey Chuck," Arizona whispered, her fingers now stroking the puppies back, "Did you make it?"

Callie watched as the puppy made a soft mewling sound and rooted his nose, Arizona quickly and gently lifting the smallest of the bunch closer to its momma.

"Good, that's good baby boy, I'm happy."

They watched together as Chuck the puppy's nursing roused the other puppies and all seven of them began to nurse, Rosie's eyes blinking slowly as she turned her head towards Callie. She reached out and stroked her dog's head.

"Hey momma, you did it." She whispered, Arizona's puppy free hand entwining with hers as they watched the puppies and Rosie in the predawn hours.

"She was quite the champ," Arizona said, using her free hand to also pet Rosie. "Knew exactly what to do and when to do it, got all her babies out."

"Chuck?" Callie asked, her eyes flicking from the puppy at the end of the line to Arizona.

"He had a little trouble breathing at first," Arizona said, her blue eyes ringed with red, but I called the vet and they said if he makes if he makes it through the first day, he's gonna be okay." Arizona whispered, her fingers moving from Rosie's head to stroke at the back of all the puppies, coming to rest against Chuck.

"Did you name all of them?" She asked, a soft laugh spilling from her lips.

"No, just Chuck," Arizona said, her body shifting closer to Callie's and resting her head against her shoulder. "I was rubbing his belly to try and jumpstart his breathing, and it just slipped out. 'Come on Chuck, breathe for me buddy,' and so I think that's supposed to be his name."

"Hmm," Callie hummed, turning and kissing Arizona's forehead.

They continued to sit and watch as the nursing of the puppies slowed, and eventually drifted off. The seven lightly coloured puppies once again drifting off to sleep in their puppy pile, Rosie delicately extracting herself from them and going over to her food dish.

Arizona was still leaning against her shoulder and holding her hand tightly, her breathing slow and even, and Callie was sure she was about to fall asleep.

"Zoey," she whispered. The nickname had fallen from her lips that first time six weeks ago and for some reason, had stuck. Arizona had admitted that it was something that no one else had ever called her. She was Blondie in the army, and Callie could understand why. Arizona's hair was effervescent and looked like sunshine as drifted through the leaves. In school she was known as every city in the state of Arizona, no matter how many times she'd told them she wasn't named after the state.

But she also admitted that she liked it, a lot, when Callie had uttered it the first time, and it continued to grow on her every time after.

"Hmm?" She asked, settling against Callie for firmly, like she was trying to melt herself into Callie.

"We should go to bed," Callie said, disentangling her hand from Arizona's to wrap it around her waist and hold the smaller woman closer.

"Can't, gotta stay and watch Chuck," Arizona mumbled into her shoulder.

"Is that why you were asleep on the floor?" And the sight of it had honestly been the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"Didn't mean to," she yawned and then nuzzled her face into Callie's neck, a soft press of her lips there and Callie was feeling warm and tingly all over. "Was just checking."

"Mmhmm, how about the couch then?" She offered.

Arizona just nodded and with Callie's assistance stood and stumbled to the couch, dumping herself onto it without grace and almost instantly drifting off. As she stood to walk away Arizona's soft voice asked "Are you coming back?"

"I'm just gonna get changed," She whispered, Arizona nodding into the couch cushion.

And when she was changed she returned to find Arizona almost awake but mostly asleep and clinging to the edge, the space between her front and the back of the couch large enough for Callie to slip into, and when she was settled, Arizona shifted forward and tucked herself into Callie's chest, her arms wrapping themselves around Arizona's waist as the blonde once again tucked her face into the crook of her neck.

"Calliope?" Arizona mumbled, her voice hoarse and husky with sleep.

"Yeah?" She asked, slipping her fingers under Arizona's army shirt and holding tight to the bare skin of her lower back.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

*8*

They'd had a restless night together with Arizona constantly up to check on Chuck and all the rest of the puppies and then had another perfect morning with lots of sex before Arizona reluctantly informed her that she had to go to the library and finish a term paper with her study group.

They'd barely seen each other except in passing over the next few days, and brief text exchanges as Arizona was busy studying for finals and Callie was revising the final exams she was going to present to her classes, but Arizona's words hung like a cloud in her mind. _I think I'm falling in love with you._

And Callie knew she was right there too, despite every logical part of her brain telling her that it was foolish to allow herself to fall in love with a woman who might be leaving soon. Who might disappear from her life in the next four months and break her heart when she did it.

But she couldn't help it.

She was falling in love with Arizona, of that she was absolutely certain.

Her heart was invested. And she knew, she knew that she would move heaven and earth to make it last… but she also knew that she was hoping to not have to fight tooth and nail for it.

She would fight if she had to… but once Arizona was actually in med school it would be difficult. And with the radio silence from UCLA it was looking more and more like the woman she would fall in love with any day now was going to the other side of the country to chase her dreams.

And Callie, as much as she wanted to fight for her, would not stand in the way.

A soft knock at her office door before it silently opened and Arizona stood there, her eyes ringed with red as if she'd been crying and a piece of paper clutches tightly in her hand.

"Zoey?" She asked, already fearing the worst, her heart hammering in her chest in a staccato beat that was stealing her breath.

In response Arizona held the letter to her and Callie took it with shaking fingers and unfolded the paper and her heart sank and stopped as she read.

_Sargent Arizona Robbins,_

_We are thankful that you applied to the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA, however we regret to inform you that you have not been accepted at this time. Your credentials are exemplary, as was your in person interview, however it is the decision of the review board at this time to place you on our wait list. The order is confidential, however you are a top ten candidate. _

_We know that many students apply to several schools and are required to commit to one as soon as possible to save their spot as future medical doctors. If a spot opens up for you, you should hear from us no later than the end of August. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. David Richard_

_Dean of Medicine_

_David Geffen School of Medicine_

"Oh," Callie was finally able to whisper, tears filling her eyes.

It seemed that the dreams she was having were crumbling before they even began.

**AN: Sorry. **

**Also, just want to let you know that I'm going to take a little break. Not long, three or four days. I've spent most of this past week on this story at the detriment to my other pursuits, and I need to get back into a groove of those things. Creatively I've been feeling well, and I think it's because I'm not so focused on always trying to churn the next chapter out. **

**Chapter 5 of this is mostly written, but will be a few days. Chapter 6, the final chapter, is planned but not yet in production. **

**I appreciate all the favs and follows and reviews, even the one that asked if there was a dislike button.**

**-Commander Tucker**

**ps. Imma take this minute to say to FatBoyTorres, why you gotta do me dirty like that man? So excited for the next instalment. **


	5. Chapter 5

Running with a newly neutered Jax was not providing Arizona with the clarity of mind she so desperately sought.

Waitlisted.

She got the admissions letters from Harvard and Hopkins, they sat menacingly on her desk reminding her that she had to make a decision soon. Well… not technically soon, she still had sixty two days to either commit to them or to tell them she was attending Med School elsewhere.

"Come on buddy," she said to Jax, him trotting easily by her side, looking for all the world like he hadn't just ran eight miles. Stupid, evil mastermind of a dog.

And it wasn't like Jax was part of her inability to self soothe with the run because he was actually an excellent running partner, quiet and he could keep up and he didn't even try to take off after squirrels or birds like when they were at the dog park.

Her deadline for making a decision was June 30. It was currently April 29. All of her finals were written and all of her final projects were handed in and she was waiting to hear back about her last submission for publication in the undergrad journal… she should be free for the summer. Free of worry and free of anxiety and free of… the crushing and overwhelming sensation that she was making a mistake somewhere.

Which was strange because for the last eight years of her life she'd kind of just gone with the flow. Joining the army had been easy enough, going through basic training and then paramedic training and then combat and combat medic training, and the applying for continuing education and finding Richard Webber… it had all come easily to her to know which direction she should go.

School and then med school and then Germany. And when she was 42 she could re-up and stay in the army and make it her career. She wouldn't make as much in the army as she would in the private sector or in a hospital, but financial concerns had never been a priority.

Because being a surgeon in the army would always be enough for her, for just her. She'd never thought of having a wife or a family or anything like that… her plan had always been just her. Maybe a fling here or there, and littered with one night stands, but she was expecting to be alone.

But then Calliope Torres happened and while her expectations for her life hadn't changed, what she wanted from it did.

Because she was in love with the woman. Desperately and deeply in love with her. And her dreams involving the woman were no long only salacious and sinful.

They were … wholesome.

Full of sunshine and laughter, the high pitched squeal of joy from a child with flyaway black hair and light brown eyes.

Of an old golden retriever watching over her brothers and sisters as they play on a swing set in the backyard. Of helping with homework and projects. Of consoling a crying child.

Of Calliope. Of marrying her and having her children and… a million and one other things that had never been in her life plan or her expectations. But they were so close to her fingertips that Arizona almost believed if she wanted them just a fraction of an inch more she'd could have them.

But… she'd been waitlisted.

And she didn't believe in long distance relationships.

But she loved Callie, and that was something else she hadn't ever expected for her life. To fall so deeply in love with another person that it could change… everything.

She still wanted med school and training with Dr. Webber. She still wanted six years in the desert or wherever the army needed her. But now she also wanted Calliope.

"Jax, just a little bit longer." She said to the dog. Well, more to herself than him, because Arizona realized that as she'd been running mindlessly and without purpose, she was running to Callie's house. That tree lined street with children playing on a Sunday morning, the sound of laughter following her.

And then she was there, breathing heavily with Jax panting beside her, as they both stared up at the house of a future she could have if… if she gave up everything she had worked towards for the last ten years.

But Arizona couldn't do that.

Hence why they'd agreed to take a break from them over the last three weeks. Why she hadn't seen her lover properly in almost 20 days. Why she'd avoided Chuck and Rosie and the other puppies, and why she'd avoided Callie.

Avoided the chance of having her heart broken when she'd have to move across the country in just under four months.

Avoided allowing herself the chance to fall more in love with the woman.

Avoided… avoided all of it.

But then Callie opened the front door and looked out at her and Jax and she knew that everything that she was avoiding was already happening.

Her heart was already broken.

So she took a step forward and stopped, just looking into the brown eyes of the woman she loved and stared. They stared at each other.

"You coming in?" Callie called softly as a gang of laughing children ran behind her on the street.

With a nod, Arizona bent forward and released Jax's leash and followed as the collie sauntered up the path and steps and slunk past Callie into the house.

She was sweaty and gross and standing so close to Callie that her heart was racing because of it and not because of the ten miles she just ran. And silence hung between them uncomfortably, only the sound of Jax lapping water up. When Rosie gave a soft howl, Jax finished drinking water and went and laid beside the dog pen, his nose sticking over the pillow as he inspected the puppies.

The two humans watched the dogs interaction and Arizona couldn't help the way her hand sought Callie's between them, and she could stop the way she smiled when Callie entwined their fingers.

Looking over at Callie, she tightened her grip on the fingers between her own and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Me too," Callie nodded.

Then they spoke at the same time "want to have lunch?" And "Can I take a shower?"

Then they both asked "What?" And Arizona giggled a little bit.

Placing a finger over plump and makeup-less lips Arizona leant her body flush against Callie's, "I want to have lunch with you, but can I shower first?" And Callie nodded, her lips pressing a small and soft kiss to the finger that rested over them. "And borrow some clothes?" Again Callie nodded.

"Come with me?" She asked, and by the way that Callie's eyes darkened and the cock by her hip stirred Arizona knew she'd been misinterpreted. And she wanted it, god she wanted to do that with Callie again, but they needed to talk first. "Not like that," she quickly amended and was answered with a sad nod, "I want to talk."

"Okay," she agreed, and hangs still entwined, Arizona led them from the foyer to Callie's bedroom where they finally and reluctantly let go.

"I'll come in in a minute," Arizona nodded and moved into the en suite, quickly turning on the shower and shedding her clothes.

Just as the opaque shower door slid closed Callie came and Arizona felt her heart pound for an entirely different reason.

"Calliope?" She asked, and was answered with a humm as the woman situated herself on the toilet, setting the lid closed and sitting. So close, yet so far away.

"I said that I was falling in love with you, but I lied." Arizona spoke clearly, but her words were small. And before Callie could respond, could misinterpret what she was saying, she continued. "I am in love with you." She hiccuped once, trying to find the words, and then again as they rose to her tongue, "I love you."

A beat of silence and then; "You do?"

"I do." And then she was rambling.

"I do, I do love you, and I don't know if you feel the same," briefly she heard Callie say that she did and while her heart swelled, it wasn't enough to stop the flow of words. "I thought, I don't even know if it was fully formed, but I thought that if I stayed away I could prevent it, but it didn't work and I know, believe me I know, that 62 days isn't a lot, but that's how long I have before I have to commit Harvard or Hopkins and I thought that if I stayed away for that long then maybe I wouldn't be hurt, but I am Callie. I am hurting, and if you wanted… if you wanted we could be happy in those 62 days until I have to decide." Arizona took a deep breath and listened as Callie did the same.

"We could be together for that long Calliope," it was foolish of her, she knew. But she wanted Callie. Not just for sex or for pleasure, but because part of her soul felt empty these last few weeks. And she knew that if they did this, if they pretended for 62 days that everything was fine… well it would hurt worse later on, but in the meantime, she'd have Callie.

"And if I do go to the east coast… it's two more months of us Calliope, two more months of me and you… and I… I want it." She sighed, working the conditioner through her hair. Conditioner that smelt like Callie and filled every cell in her lungs.

"But if you don't. If you want to say goodbye now…" she trailed off.

Then the shower door was opening and Callie was standing there fully clothed, tears filled her eyes and she was looking at Arizona like she was some kind of benediction. An answered prayer and a salvation all rolled into one.

"62 days?" The brunette asked, her eyes raking up and down her body, and Arizona felt her nipples harden at the unabashed gaze, wetness flooding from her overwhelmed and suddenly empty pussy.

"62 days." Arizona agreed with a nod.

Callie nodded once more and then whispered "one second," and disappeared back into the bedroom and was back quicker than a flash equally naked and stepping into the shower holding a wrapped condom.

It took no time at all for Arizona to reach for her and wrap her arms around the woman and crash their lips together. There was no slowness to this kiss, there was no gentleness and no build up to hurried passion. It was there instantly, wet and needy, a mash of lips and teeth and tongues.

Arizona moaned, deep from her chest when Callie presses against her fully, backing her into the shower wall, hot water still pouring down over them and steam wrapping around them like a cocoon as Arizona ground her hips into Callie, her rock hard cock not at all close to where she wanted it, but close.

Deciding to skip all of it, she had sixty two days after all, Arizona tore the condom from Callie's grip and ripped the package open herself, stroking the dick between them with fervour to ensure it was hard enough for the condom. Pinching the tip she rolled the latex down her lover's shaft and felt empowered as Callie pressed her forehead into her neck as Arizona continued to stroke her.

"Fuck me Calliope," she whispered, lifting her own leg around Callie's waist, dragging herself desperately against Callie's cock and bucking her hips for harder and deeper contact.

And then Callie was lifting her other leg and had a death grip on her ass, fingers kneading into her flesh as she held onto Callie's shoulders for dear life as Callie thrust into her with one forceful push.

"Oh fuck," she moaned into Callie's neck again, the sensation of being held up and pressed against the wall as Callie pounded into her, her own weight and gravity dropping her harder and harder down onto Callie's cock, the rigid and hot flesh piercing into her causing an electrical current of arousal to pulse throughout her whole body.

And then less than forty five seconds later, before Arizona could even understand what was happening, she was coming almost painfully hard around Callie's dick, she could feel the way her muscles cramped and eased around the cock between them, and then Callie thrust one final time and she moaned her name.

*8*

_47 Days Later_

Arizona was returning to Callie's house after a sunset run and was excited to see her girlfriend. Despite the time bomb over their heads, they went ahead and labelled what they were to each other.

She'd never had a girlfriend before, technically, and was glad that Calliope was the first.

All the puppies were adopted out… except Chuck.

Which, if Arizona were honest, she didn't mind because she kind of wanted to keep him.

Because he was exactly Jax - an evil mastermind of a dog, and he looked like a border collie but his fur was the exact same shade of Rosie. He was perfect. Her Chuck.

Just as she was walking into the house her phone rang and still breathing heavily, she answered.

"Robbins." Callie came into the foyer her brow quirked, god. It was a look that Arizona loved.

"Hello, is this Sergeant Arizona Robbins?" The friendly voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, this is she." Leaning up she gave Callie a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, this Maryanne calling from Dr. Richard's office, I was calling to inform you that a spot has opened in the class of 2023 and we would like to offer you a spot."

"I got in?" She asked, nothing for confusion and relief spilling through her veins.

"Yes Sergeant Robbins."

"I'll go. I'll go to UCLA, I accept." Because it wasn't even a question. UCLA and Callie.

"Oh, umm, are you sure you'd like to accept this quickly, it's a large decision?"

And then Callie was back in front of her, a questioning look on her face, and I'll Arizona could do was repeat her last sentence.

"Yes, I will accept a place in the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just so you know, the next story is going to be set in the Star Trek Universe. Arizona G!P wearing command gold and Callie in medical sciences blue. **

Tonight was date night and Callie was excited.

Date night was always the best night - especially since they were both so busy with school and ensuring that their responsibilities were covered that it wasn't always possible for them to spend quality time together.

And now that Arizona was in her third year of medical school it seemed that she had even less time. They noticed it around the second semester of year two, and Callie asked Arizona to move in with her.

Arizona was confused at first, but when she'd explaIned, blue eyes had sparkles with love and it Callie knew that though the execution of asking hadn't gone spectacularly, her girlfriend would be moving in with her.

Arizona should move in, she'd argued, so that they could slip into bed together exhausted and tired and fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. So that Callie could cook for the woman who seemed to live off of boxed meals and take out. So that Chuck could have a home and a yard and both of his humans around, as well as his mother Rosie.

All practical reasons.

But also the sex.

It had been the key point of her rambling speech-slash-question.

If they lived together it could happen without planning or forethought or waiting for date night.

It was that that had sold Arizona.

But that was a year ago now, and they found that while living together did increase the amount they had sex, it hadn't really solved the problem of them spending time together not talking about school or work or anything vastly unimportant. They made time to talk about the big issues, but the necessary idle chit-chat was hard.

So date night!

Once every two weeks they'd have a dedicated night for each other. And this was that night.

Walking into their house Callie stopped in her tracks and took in the kitchen and dining room to her left. It was lit with candles and soft lighting while classical music played just as softly. There was a pizza box sitting on the table beside a salad. (Which is why she generally wanted to cook for them, because Arizona could barely cut the vegetables in the salad evenly, and there seemed to be too much lettuce and not enough fixings, and Callie appreciates the effort, she really did.) And the table was set for two with fine linens and… it was gorgeous.

All of it.

But it was shattered by Arizona's voice reaching her through the open back door. "Chuck, I swear to Odin… if you don't poop soon."

Stifling a laugh she went to the door and was unable to control her mirth at that sight.

Arizona was sloshing through the rain following Chuck with a flashlight as he sniffed his way around the yard. Rosie was lounged under the awning watching the scene.

"Please poop buddy," Arizona begged, "Callie will be home soon and I need that ring."

And Callie felt her heart stop.

"What ring?" She asked, stepping outside and startling both dogs and her human.

"Holy guacamole," Arizona shouted, dropping her flashlight and screaming a little. Rosie huffed softly at her and Chuck did a quick three sixty before launching himself at her legs.

Bending to pet both dogs, her heart raced as Arizona cane closer.

"How much of that did you hear?" Arizona asked vaguely her eyes still trained on Chuck.

"Umm…" Callie whispered, smiling down at Chuck who had an evil glint in his soft brown eyes. "You need Chuck to poop and something about a ring."

Arizona's face flushed as she finally looked at her, and Callie would swear that the look could take her breath away. Under a yellow rain jacket Arizona was done up for date night. Her hair was done just the way Callie loved, all waterfall of curls and bouncy. A light smattering of makeup over her favourite blue sun dress. Her favourite in Arizona and her favourite on the floor.

"Dumb, evil dog," Arizona muttered while Chuck just walked over and pushed his nose into Arizona's hand and lent his head against her thing, pale fingers automatically scratching his ears.

"What's the ring for?" Callie asked breathlessly.

"I…" Arizona began.

"Just pretend you have it." Callie offered.

"Well no, I can't do that!" Arizona argues back. "There was going to be romance! And and and me on one knee holding the ring! And tears from both of us probably, and maybe mostly me… and…" Arizona trailed off again. "It was supposed to be perfect!"

Callie couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Zoey," she whispered and loved that the nickname still made Arizona soften just a little bit. "Pretend."

With an annoyed huff Arizona grumbled something nonsensical and finally shook her head. "I hadn't quite got to the planning was I was going to say yet because as I was putting the pizza down Chuck, the scallywag, tried to steal a piece and her knocked my purse down and the ring box popped open and the ring slid across the floor and before Rosie or I could even move he swallowed it! He swallowed the ring I was going to propose with just like that Calliope!" And now Callie was laughing in earnest, because that sounded like their dog.

"I just, I love you and I want to marry you and maybe in a couple years have your baby, and I… well I can't ask any of that now because it's not like I'm gonna let you wear that ring once it's been pooped out, so…"

"Yes," Callie whispered. She didn't need to have a ring to agree to marry Arizona.

"Well obviously, so you'll just have to wait until I get another one." Arizona grumbled some more, her eyes following Chuck who farted off the porch and into the night, doing his poo dance.

Still laughing, Callie continued, "No, not that. Well, actually yes that, I won't wear that ring, but I'm saying yes to marrying you." She finished, watching as Arizona shone her flashlight on Chuck and watching exactly where he went.

"Aha!" The blonde rain coated woman shouted as Chuck kicked up some grass and ran through the rain to dig through some poop.

Callie was only slightly disgusted as Arizona lodged the flashlight between her teeth and pulled on some latex gloves as she searched, Chuck and Rosie both cocking their head at the strange antics of one of their humans.

Another shout of joy and Arizona was back by their sides in a flash, her smile radiant and her left hand clutched tightly.

The four of them moved into the house, Chuck and Rosie going to lay on their beds by the fireplace and Callie following her fiancée into the boot room where she quickly washed off the ring and her hand, discarding the gloves into the trash and her jacket and boots into their rightful place.

"Do you think it's unethical of me to return this when we know where it's been?" Arizona asked, holding the clean ring out to her so she could inspect it. "I paid the insurance in case you didn't like it for an equal exchange, so we could go back and get a new one and I don't know if it's morally acceptable of me to just lie and say, nope she didn't like it, when really my dog ate it and then pooped it out, and it's clean I swear, but I…"

"It is gorgeous," Callie whispered, reaching her hand up to brush along the ring and Arizona's fingers. The same trill of electricity pouring through her that always did when they touched.

"Really?" Arizona asked.

"Really really," Callie answered.

"Will you marry me?" Arizona asked, their eyes locked together and the ring and their fingers clasped between them.

"I already said yes."

*8*

A one year sabbatical in Germany with her new baby is exactly what Callie needed.

The pregnancy was planned and scheduled, sort of, and it just so happened to work out almost perfectly. Almost. She missed her daughter's birth by one stinking hour because of flight delays, but sitting here in the hospital holding her infant daughter, and watching Arizona sleep was truly worth it.

Plus… Arizona's C.O. requested a transfer stateside and he was approved and would be taking Arizona with him. It was on the east coast, but Callie couldn't be hard pressed to care all that much about that part right now. She had a full year before she was due to start back in California, but she would use that time to continue her research at a German University who were happy to have her, and try to find a job in NYC to live in the same city as her wife.

When they'd planned the baby, it had involved two weeks leave for Arizona and almost non-stop sex for the two of them that had worked on… well maybe not the first try, but somewhere in the first two weeks of trying.

And here she was, Anna Marie Robbins-Torres, beautiful and perfect and… crying.

Almost instantly Arizona's eyes fluttered open and she reached for the baby, so Callie carefully deposited the infant and watch in awe and joy and so much love that she thought she'd burst as Arizona lifted her gown and Anna began nursing right away.

"Hi," she whispered, her eyes glued to her daughter, and kind of to Arizona's exposed boob, but mostly to Anna.

"Hi Calliope," Arizona whispered back, stretching her free hand to Callie who clasped it quickly. "Sorry we couldn't wait."

"It's okay," Callie whispered. And it was. Honestly, she was okay. She'd have liked to have been here for it, but both Arizona and Anna made it through the birth in tip-top shape and were both healthy and happy and Callie was definitely going to burst with love.

She'd move heaven and earth to be here for the next one.

"Where are the dogs?" Arizona asked, because Chuck and Rosie had come with her for the year.

"Dr. Webber has them. He met me at the base gate and said he'd take them while I came to see you and our daughter." Callie whispered as Anna's nursing slowed and she started to drift off back to sleep.

"He might fire me because of Chuck." Arizona giggled softly.

"No, he's a good boy." Callie argued just as softly back.

Arizona just huffed in disagreement and laid her head back on the pillow as Callie took their daughter back into her arms and rocked her.

The new family sat in silence for long moments, just basking in each other's presence until the calm of the ward was broken by a strangled voice choking out down the hall: "Robbins! Your dog is evil. He ran away for ten goddamn minutes and then just looked at me with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and… sorry," Dr. Webber whispered coming into the room. His uniform speckled with grass and dirt and a smattering of golden dog hair. "He's wild Robbins, just crazy."

"Told you."


End file.
